Unexpected
by WilliamsJ13
Summary: Following the Woodworking Awards, Leslie learns something from Tammy that she wasn't expecting. How does Ron react when he finds out and how it will affect his relationship with Diane?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know why I decided to write this but I just binge watched the entirety of Parks and Recreation and I love the relationship between Ron and Tammy- no matter how dysfunctional it is. This idea kept sticking with me so I thought I'd write it and see what you think._

 _Enjoy._

She was amazing.

Leslie couldn't argue with that as she drove Ron's car away from the awards, occasionally glancing across to see the redhead slumped in the chair, her arms crossed across her chest in anger. Tammy was amazing in a way that made Leslie gag. She had this incredible ability to turn Ron Swanson, a man who was the most intimidating figures she knew, into an incoherent babbling mess! How could Ron attract intelligent women like Diane but also psychopaths like his ex-wives and still end up being drawn in by Tammy? Well Leslie wasn't going to let Ron make that mistake again, she was not going to let him pick the psychotic Tammy over the lovely Diane and she wasn't going to stop this car until they were far away from the woodworking awards.

"You won't stop me from finding Ron," Tammy stated angrily, glaring across at the blonde while Leslie shook her head. "I will always find him."

"I won't let you ruin his relationship with Diane. They're happy, Ron's actually happy in a relationship, and you're not going to destroy that," Leslie argued, surprised when Tammy didn't immediately respond. "Why do you do it Tammy? Why do you keep coming back?" the blonde questioned, while Tammy shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "There are other men out there, there might even be someone out there who is just as a crazy as you are, someone who might make you happy one day, so why are you so obsessed with Ron?"

"You won't understand Leslie," the redhead stated in frustration, glancing out of the window at the darkness around them. Tammy wasn't sure where they were exactly but she might be able to make it back to the awards if she got out of the car the next time they hit a red light and ran. "I need to talk to Ron Leslie, you won't stop me."

"You two never just talk Tammy," Leslie scoffed, shaking her head as she continued to drive away from the awards. "Most of the time the cops end up getting involved when you two talk, the last time you attempted to talk, you ended up getting married again, having sex in a courtroom, and getting arrested," the blonde said quickly, shaking her head at the redhead while Tammy groaned, her head moving to rest against the dashboard of the car. "And then he divorced you again."

"You need to stop this car," Tammy stated. "I'm not stopping this car Tammy," Leslie responded quickly, her head shaking. Did Tammy really think she was that stupid? She was not going to give her the chance to escape. She was not going to be the one who was responsible for Tammy destroying such a sweet and loving relationship.

"Stop this car now," Tammy shouted, breathing out slowly. "Either stop this car Leslie or I will be sick everywhere and I will aim it at you," the brunette declared, her voice full of tension as Leslie began to slow the car down. It was obvious that something was wrong with Tammy, Leslie could see in her face that she wasn't pretending to be sick. Stopping the car, the blonde watched as the petit woman practically flung herself out of the car and began to vomit against the side of the road.

"You better be having a nice evening Ron," Leslie whispered to herself, her head shaking when Tammy reopened the door of the car and climbed back in, her eyes shutting when she rested back in her chair. "You okay?" the blonde asked, watching the other woman in silence when she started to shake her head. Opening her eyes, Tammy sighed before she reached down for her purse and opened it, removing something before holding it out towards the blonde. "What's this?" Leslie asked, taking the paper from Tammy's fingers before reaching up to switch on the car light. "Is this a joke?" Leslie whispered, staring down at the black and white image in her hand.

"No, it's why I needed to talk to Ron tonight," Tammy said quietly, unable to stop herself from looking down at the image Leslie was holding.

"You're pregnant," Leslie whispered, unable to take her eyes off the sonogram in her hands. "And it's Ron's?" she asked quietly, the redhead glaring at her before nodding. "You're pregnant with Ron's baby?"

"Yes Leslie, I am pregnant with Ron's baby. I am officially carrying new life," Tammy declared, noticing the doubt that began to decorate Leslie's face. "That was conceived in this car," she smirked, watching the disgust grow on the blonde's face. "In that seat actually," she added, glancing down at Leslie's seat, the blonde groaning and quickly climbed out of the vehicle. "Outside of JJ's Diner."

"I didn't need to know any of that," Leslie groaned in disgust, bending down to look into the vehicle while Tammy laughed to herself. "You didn't even try to talk to him tonight," the blonde stated, unable to stop herself from remembering how much of Tammy she had seen this evening. "You were your usual sex crazed she-devil self the moment you walked in, you didn't exactly scream expectant mother," Leslie declared, falling silent when Tammy muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" she asked, looking across at Tammy as the other woman sighed and continued to run her fingers across her stomach nervously.

"I wasn't expecting to see her," Tammy said quietly, Leslie sighing in realisation. So the sex crazed lunatic who had managed to make every sentence sexual and had flashed her underwear all night at Ron and any man who walked past had acted up because she was jealous of Diane and Ron. "Three months ago, he was lonely and miserable and he wanted me. He wanted me a lot," she whispered, a groan leaving Leslie's mouth while Tammy shook her head in frustration. "Leslie, I don't want to talk about this. I want to go home and shower, I'm pretty sure I got sick down this dress," she stated, glancing down at the red material that covered her body while Leslie sighed, not sure what to do. She didn't want to destroy Ron's evening with Diane; they were a good couple, Diane made Ron happy without making him completely insane like either of the Tammy's did. However, she couldn't be the woman who got in the way of Ron finding out about his child.

"Why are you two always complicated? How were you guys ever married for more than a couple of days?" Leslie moaned in frustration, groaning again when Tammy laughed gently. Ron Swanson was going to be a father. He was going to be a father to Tammy's child. A living, breathing innocent human being whose picture she was holding in her hand. "How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks," Tammy admitted, smiling weakly before holding her hand out, Leslie passing the image back to her in silence.

"And everything's okay?" Leslie asked quietly, still amazed that she was even having this discussion with the woman she had once visited in jail for having sex in a courtroom after remarrying Ron.

"Everything's fine," Tammy stated before sighing, her head shaking again. "Are we going to stay here all night?" she asked, glancing around at the darkness surrounding them. "Or can we go home?"

"I don't know," Leslie admitted. She wanted to keep Tammy away from Ron and Diane, she wanted to give them a chance to be happy but she couldn't keep Tammy away forever when she was pregnant with his child. "Ron Swanson a dad," the blonde whispered, still amazed at the idea. Ron wasn't the best with children, Leslie knew that better than most from working with him at numerous park events across the years. "Ron with a baby," Leslie commented, trying to remember whether she had ever seen Ron near a baby, let alone holding a tiny human in his hands. "A father," she whispered to herself, glancing across to see Tammy asleep, clutching the sonogram in her hands. "Tammy Swanson a mom."

 _Review, like, do whatever you feel like!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to apologise for the weird layout that my first chapter was published in. It wasn't like that when I originally published it but I've gone back and changed it now so it should be legible finally.**

"Knope."

Ron's voice echoed around the office, forcing Leslie to look up from her work and sigh. Standing, Leslie pulled her jacket straight before moving out of her office and smiling weakly across at her colleague. She knew he was going to be furious when he arrived but she'd had no other option. Leslie had ended up spending the entire evening with Tammy, with the brunette sleeping on her couch for the rest of the evening once Leslie had deemed it safe enough to return to Pawnee. Leslie had been amazed to find Tammy still on her couch when she'd woken up that morning, after half expecting her to disappear in the middle of the night.

"Knope, here, now," Ron ordered, Leslie quickly walking towards him before he took hold of her arm and led her away from the watching eyes of their colleagues. "What is she doing here?" he asked, nodding his head towards his office door where the back of Tammy's head could be seen. Leslie had practically demanded that Tammy come into the office with her and talk to Ron about the baby as soon as possible so they had driven in together in silence. "Were you taken hostage last night? Did she keep you in the trunk of the car? Because that's the only reason to explain why she is here."

"No," Leslie responded before shaking her head. "You need to go and talk to her Ron, she has something she needs to tell you and it's important," the blonde stated, groaning when Ron laughed and shook his head. He didn't want to talk to Tammy. He didn't want to go near Tammy. Every time he went near Tammy, something inside him resulted in him going completely insane and he couldn't keep his pants on. Last night, he had spent the entire evening calmly with Diane and it had been one of the greatest night of his life. He liked Diane. Diane was normal and made him happy, even with her two girls.

"I don't need to listen to whatever garbage she's told you this time," Ron declared, moving away from Leslie towards the exit to the office. "I'm going now, I'll come back when Satan's butthole has left," he stated, stopping when his office door opened and Tammy stepped out, a nervous smile decorating her face when she looked at her ex-husband.

"Hello Ron," Tammy said quietly, suddenly nervous. She had never been nervous with Ron before.

"Hello Tammy," he responded, aware that everyone in the office was now watching him as the entire department fell silent. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out destroying someone's life at the library," he declared, the redhead biting into her lip before stepping towards him, her hand moving to rest against her stomach. How was she supposed to tell him here? She knew it would be impossible to get him to come into his office now. She couldn't blame him, they didn't have the best record when it came to being alone together.

"Maybe you two should go for a coffee," Leslie declared nervously, looking from Ron to Tammy while they continued to stand in silence. "Or breakfast, or a walk," she listed, suddenly realising that Tammy shouldn't be drinking coffee. "We've got so many beautiful parks that you could both go for a walk in," she continued, aware that she was now just talking to cover the growing tension.

"I don't want to go for a walk with this she-devil Leslie," Ron hissed, Tammy's head shaking while Leslie groaned. "What is wrong with you this morning?" he groaned, glancing across at Leslie. The blonde was always trying to keep him away from Tammy, why was she now trying to force them together?

"Don't worry Ron, I'm leaving. I have a library to manage after all," Tammy stated, smiling nervously across at Leslie before moving towards the department exit; Ron stepping out of the doorway to give her enough space to move around him. "I just wanted to say congratulations Ron, you deserved that award. I should have just said that last night," the redhead said, surprising him with the sincerity in her voice. Tammy was actually congratulating him. Turning to face Ron as she stood in the doorway, Tammy glanced across at his office before sighing. "Call me later," she added, turning away to walk out of the department. Watching her leave, Ron quickly turned to face Leslie, the blonde immediately taking in the disapproval on his face.

"What were you thinking bringing her here?" Ron asked, his head shaking before he stormed towards his office, the blonde following him aware that this wouldn't be the end of his tirade. "Last night you were desperate to keep her away from me, today you're bringing her to my office," he declared, Leslie opening her mouth to speak but falling silent when Ron shook his head at her. "I don't want to hear what she told you, whatever it is its probably just garbage she's made up for attention. Now get out of my office and go and do something about parks and don't bring anyone else back here with you this time," he declared, Leslie sighing before walking out of his office, not surprised when Ron slammed the door behind her. "Women," he groaned, moving towards his desk before sitting down and shaking his head. Looking around at his desk, Ron noticed the top drawer was slightly open. He hadn't left it like that, he never left the drawers open. He always made sure they were closed and everyone knew better than to go through his things. Tammy had been going through his drawers then. Moving to open the drawer further, Ron stopped when he saw the black and white image resting on top of his files with a note carefully placed on top.

"What?" he asked himself, lifting it out of the drawer to take in Tammy's scribbles. _Call me, we need to talk, I'm sorry._ Removing the note from the top of the image, Ron ran his finger across the image picture. This couldn't be real. Where had she managed to get someone to falsify a sonogram? Her name was even at the top of it. Tammy Swanson, clearly typed at the very top. Tammy Swanson's sonogram. It was a really good forgery. Standing, Ron quickly moved towards the door, stepping out of his office and turning towards Leslie's open door. "I'm going out," Ron called out, walking out of the department with the sonogram clasped in his fingers.

PARKS AND RECREATION

Walking towards her office, Ron could feel his body screaming for him to get out. This was his worst nightmare and he was walking into it willingly. He was in the library, looking for Tammy. This wouldn't end well. Opening the door to her office, Ron was surprised to find the office empty, although she had clearly been here at some point as her purse had been flung on the table and her black heels kicked underneath the desk.

"Ron Swanson in the library," a voice commented behind him, the Parks Director turning to see one of Tammy's colleagues behind him. He had met her before but her name escaped him. He had never made much effort with her library colleagues. They were all as insane as Tammy was, pedalling books to the general public while throwing themselves at anyone who would take them. "Got lost?"

"Where's Tammy?" he asked, not bothering to be polite. He knew that these women hated him and he disliked them just as much if not more. He didn't care what they thought of him anyway. They were librarians, they weren't normal people. Ron was here to see Tammy, he didn't care about anyone else in the library department.

"In the bathroom, she clearly had a great time wherever she was last night," the librarian stated while walking away, Ron shaking his head before moving out of Tammy's office towards the ladies' bathroom. Knocking on the door, Ron heard a recognisable groan of pain from inside.

"Occupied," Tammy's voice moaned, Ron pushing the door open before moving towards the only occupied cubicle. The door was pushed shut so Tammy couldn't see him yet. "Don't you get it, get out," she shouted, opening the cubicle door prepared to shout at whoever had walked in but groaning instead at the sight of her ex-husband staring at her from the bathroom doorway. "What are you doing in here?" the redhead questioned, Ron taking in how pale she looked slumped against the wall, her head shaking before she slammed the door closed again, the sounds of her gagging echoing around the room. Pushing the door open, Ron automatically knelt behind Tammy's petite figure, silently pulling her hair away from her face while she continued to be sick in front of him. He didn't even seem to notice what he had done. "Thank you," Tammy finally mumbled once she felt that it was safe to do so, reaching up to flush the toilet before moving back, a gasp leaving her lips when she felt her back hit his chest. Moving his fingers away from her hair, Ron smiled weakly to himself when he glanced down to see Tammy's eyes closed, her body trembling slightly against his chest while she continued to breathe heavily.

"Is this happening a lot?" he asked quietly, his ex-wife nodding slowly while her hand moved to rest against her abdomen. How was it possible that he had forgotten how small she was? Tammy had such a large, and often demented, personality and her ability to drive him completely crazy meant that it was difficult to remember that she was actually a tiny petite woman, who he could easily trap in his arms. With her breathing heavy and her face clammy, Tammy felt almost breakable in his arms now. She didn't feel like the feisty woman he had so desperately tried to ignore the previous evening. "How is everything?" Ron questioned, trying to think of how best to broach the topic. How were you supposed to bring up an unexpected pregnancy with a woman who not only wasn't the woman you were dating but instead was your twice divorced ex-wife? How did Tammy always get him in these ridiculous situations?

"Fine," Tammy responded, shaking her head slowly before resting her fingers against her abdomen, Ron glancing down briefly at her stomach. "Everything's perfect actually, except for the whole morning sickness. I don't know why they called it morning sickness, it just happens all day," she admitted quietly, remembering the sound of her baby's heartbeat at the scan and the doctor stating that her baby was perfectly healthy. "I know you never wanted children," she whispered, the worry obvious in her voice. Ron had always been adamant during their marriage that he didn't want any children and now the circumstances were even more complicated than ever, with them being divorced not only once but twice and with Ron now dating another woman. "If you don't want to be…"

"Don't Tammy," Ron said quietly, silencing her when he removed the sonogram from his pocket and held it out in front of her, Tammy smiling to herself at the sonogram while her fingers brushed across the outline of their baby. He knew what she was going to say. She was going to tell him he didn't have to be involved, that he didn't have to be a part of their child's life because of his certainty that he didn't want children. However, since he'd found the sonogram in his office drawer, he couldn't imagine just abandoning a child, his child. It was complicated, it was unplanned, and he was completely shocked that he wanted to be a part of this completely unplanned life that was currently growing inside her. "There's the head?" he asked, pointing at the outline while Tammy nodded.

"Yeah," Tammy whispered before moving his hand across the sonogram gently. "And their tiny fist," Tammy added, unable to stop the smile that had started to decorate her face. Ron had never seen that look on her face before, she looked happy and content in a way that he had not seen during their marriage. Although he hated thinking it when his relationship with Diane was going so well, he had to admit that Tammy looked extremely beautiful at this very moment. Shaking his head, Ron suddenly found himself realising the position he was in, with his ex-wife resting against him completely relaxed. He was entering dangerous territory and he couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that to Diane. Feeling him tense beneath her, Tammy sighed before whispering "I need to change, I'm disgusting."

"Yes, yes you are," Ron stated, glancing down at the red material that covered her figure before Tammy laughed nervously at his response, both of them glad to be returning to familiar territory in their conversation. Standing, they looked at each other silently before moving towards the bathroom door, Tammy smiling up at him when Ron held the door open for her. It was strange to be around him without attempting to seduce him or violently fighting. Entering her office, Tammy pulled open her desk drawer and pulled out the skirt and shirt she kept there for emergencies; usually for after the walk of shame into the office. "What are you doing?" Ron asked when she began to pull the dress over her head.

"You've seen it all before and I need to get dressed. Don't worry, I'm not trying to seduce you. I know you have a new friend," Tammy stated, turning slightly so she was facing Ron, remembering the woman who had been by his side the previous evening while he nodded slowly and moved to look away from her. Dropping the red material onto the floor, Tammy quickly pulled the black pencil skirt onto her body before groaning slightly. "I'm going to have to go shopping," she muttered to herself, forgetting Ron's presence for a moment until a noise left his mouth, bringing her attention back to find him staring at her.

"You're really pregnant," Ron said quietly, taking in the small bump that had formed. Although it was only tiny and probably not noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking for it, he knew his way around Tammy's figure well enough and the small curve of her abdomen under the tight black material was the final proof he didn't know he had needed of the baby growing there. Pulling her shirt on in silence, Tammy began to button it up while Ron moved towards her, the redhead stopping once Ron's hand pressed against her abdomen, their eyes meeting.

"Will you come with me for another scan?" Tammy suddenly found herself asking, breaking the silence as Ron nodded slowly, his eyes glancing down at his hand. "I want you to hear the heartbeat. It's incredible," she admitted, realising how happy she was that he seemed to want to be involved with their baby. She hadn't wanted to admit to herself earlier but she had been terrified that he wouldn't want to be a part of this and she would be forced to do this alone. Children had never formed part of her life plan but now there was a tiny human growing inside her, she was struggling to understand the changes that were happening to her both physically and emotionally. She wanted this baby and she wanted their baby to have a father, in whatever way he was willing to be involved. Moving her hand to rest on top of his, Tammy smiled when Ron nodded. Seeing the pure joy that covered Tammy's face when talking about their child's heartbeat made him want to experience it too, even though children had never fascinated him.

"I'd like that. Book it and I'll be there," he said quietly, staring at his ex-wife while she glanced down to look at their hands, wishing that there wasn't another woman waiting for him somewhere.

PARKS AND RECREATION

"Knope my office, now," Ron ordered when he eventually walked into the department, immediately getting everyone's attention as Leslie stood and quickly followed him into his office, Ron slamming the door behind her before sitting down. "I found Tammy," he stated, staring up at the blonde while Leslie nodded, moving to sit down opposite him.

"How is she?" Leslie asked, trying to gage Ron's reaction to the news from his facial expressions but once again he left her confused.

"She's pregnant with my child, but you already know that," Ron stated, Leslie nodding while Ron shook his head, trying to stop himself from smiling when he glanced down to see the sonogram resting on his desk. "My psychotic ex-wife and I are going to become parents together and I've got to try and explain the whole thing to Diane," he stated, groaning to himself at the awkward conversation that he was going to have to have. How was he going to explain to someone as lovely and kind and normal as Diane that he'd gotten his ex-wife pregnant during a quick shag in his car? The ex-wife who had made a truly horrendous first impression on Diane. "I don't want anyone else to know about this."

"You can't keep a baby secret Ron," Leslie argued. What did he think he could do? Hide Tammy and their child away from everyone?

"I can until Tammy and I have worked out what's going to happen and I've talked to Diane. You're not to tell anyone about this baby Leslie, not even the nurse," Ron ordered, Leslie nodding slowly before someone knocked on the door, drawing their attention to the entrance where Diane was standing. Indicating for Diane to come in, Ron looked at Leslie who stood and moved towards the doorway, smiling nervously at Diane before exiting the office. "Hello love," Ron welcomed, smiling when Diane leant down and kissed him gently.

"Hello award winning woodworker," Diane greeted, resting against Ron's desk as he looked up at her. "Another busy morning working for the government?" she asked, a small laugh leaving his lips at the idea of government work before shaking his head.

"It's been a busy morning but not for the government," he commented, aware that the sonogram was close to Diane and if she looked down she'd see it.

"What's the matter?" Diane asked, noticing that his smile had begun to fade. "You don't want the government to be busy do you?" she teased, a nervous laugh leaving Ron's lips before he reached up and took Diane's hand, squeezing it gently as he attempted to think of what to say. "Okay, now you're worrying me."

"You remember my ex-wife Tammy?" he asked quietly, unable to stop himself from smiling when Diane laughed.

"You mean the sex crazed lunatic who was flashing whatever she could last night," Diane commented, Ron wishing desperately that Tammy hadn't been so insane the previous evening. It would just make it harder to imagine Tammy as a future parent. "Of course I remember her Ron, I unfortunately don't think I'll ever forget her."

"Yeah that sex crazed lunatic," he repeated before shaking his head. It had been a while since he'd seen such a dramatic display from Tammy as the one she had performed the previous evening. "Who just so happens to be pregnant with my child," Ron added, not surprised by the immediate look of horror that decorated Diane's face. "Three months pregnant," he added nervously, reaching across for the sonogram before passing it to Diane, her head shaking while she stared down at the image.

"You're going to be a father Ron," Diane whispered, her fingers running across the picture before she looked up at her partner. "I know you're going to hate me for asking but how do you feel about this?" she asked quietly, remembering the Ron who had first met her girls and now the Ron who had become slightly more comfortable in a parental role.

"I don't know," he admitted honestly. He had never felt so conflicted. He wanted this child but it went against everything he had ever planned for in his life. He almost loved this tiny human already even though it would enter the world screaming and demanding love he didn't know whether he could provide. "But whatever happens Diane, Tammy won't interfere in our relationship. She might be the mother of my child but you are the only woman in my life and she will have to understand that," Ron smiled, leaning up to kiss her gently while Diane continued to clutch hold of the sonogram.

"She didn't seem to understand that last night," Diane muttered before sighing to herself. "But as she is the mother of your child, I'll give her another chance," she added, Ron nodding before he kissed her again, wondering how he'd become so lucky as to find someone as incredible as Diane when he had two insane ex-wives in his past.

 **Let me know what you think- I love to hear your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn't slept.

All night she had been tossing and turning, finding herself turning to look at the empty side of the bed to talk to someone. It was ridiculous. She had been sleeping alone for years ever since she and Ron had divorced the first time. Sometimes she would have someone spend the night, someone that she had picked up from a bar or Ron when they had gotten back together for a short while. Reaching across for the spare pillow that was really only there for decorative purposes, Tammy tightly wrapped her arms around it before squeezing it tightly; suddenly realising how lonely she actually was. She had plenty of friends, she could flirt with any man she wanted, but after spending awhile in Ron's company the previous week without seducing him or fighting, she had realised how much she just missed him being a part of her life emotionally.

"We'll be okay, won't we?" Tammy asked quietly, glancing down at her abdomen as she moved to sit up, reaching across to switch on the beside lamp. "You and I are going to be so happy, and your dad will love you too. He might not be here everyday and he might have another family at some point but I will always be here for you," Tammy whispered to the baby growing inside her, relaxing back against the pile of cushions before shaking her head. Ever since she had learnt about her pregnancy, she had struggled to imagine herself as a mother. She hadn't spent much time around small children during her life, she couldn't imagine holding a tiny human in her arms that was completely hers and being solely responsible for their care. "I'm sorry if I make mistakes, I'm going to be learning on the job this time. I don't think they have any decent books on raising a baby," she smiled weakly, brushing her fingers across her abdomen under her pyjama shirt as she talked. "I might not have been a very good wife but I promise you, I'm going to be the best mother I can be."

She had to be a good mother to this child. This baby would be completely reliant on her and she was not going to let her child down. She might have given up any chance of Ron coming back to her but their baby was always going to be a part of her life unless she completely messed up! She was going to be the best mother possible to the baby she and Ron had created together.

"Are you going to be like me or your father? Will we be allowed to have books in the house or will you act like they are a danger to human life?" she smirked, remembering all the times that she and Ron had argued during their marriage because had brought a book home from work. She had never seen a person with such an aversion to books as Ron Swanson. "Please be like me when it comes to books, I would love to see your daddy reading to you at…" she began before falling silent. It was unlikely that she would ever see Ron reading their baby a bedtime story. He wouldn't be around when she was putting their baby to bed. He would be with Diane, with her children. He would be living a life that didn't always involve them. "Your daddy is going to be at the scan this time, we'll see you tomorrow," Tammy whispered, already counting down the hours until she could hear the heart beat once more. "I love you little one, I hope I never give you a reason to doubt that," she mumbled, turning the light off again before sighing and relaxing back.

Maybe she wasn't as lonely as she first thought.

PARKS AND RECREATION

They had agreed to meet at the appointment. Tammy had a meeting first thing in the morning and Ron had decided he needed to make an appearance in his department before disappearing for the afternoon. Stepping out of his vehicle, he glanced around before locking the car and walking towards Tammy's car where she was sat in the front seat waiting. Knocking his fist against the glass of her window, Ron nodded when Tammy looked up at him and smiled at him before opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle.

"Good morning Ron," Tammy greeted quietly, locking the vehicle behind her as Ron nodded, acknowledging her greeting, before they silently walked towards the entrance to the hospital. He didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't used to spending time with Tammy. Usually, they would be shouting insults at one another or the alternative was having sex. They never just spent time together. They hadn't done since before their marriage started to become challenging. Following Tammy through the building, Ron stood behind her as she approached the reception desk and registered her name. "Shall we take a seat?" she asked quietly when she turned to face him, smiling when he nodded and glanced around the room. "Come on, we can sit away from everyone else," she stated, indicating to two chairs that were empty and on the other side of the room to the others awaiting their appointment. Sitting down silently, the two Swanson's looked everywhere but at one another, Tammy's hand moving to her abdomen again. She seemed to be touching her stomach when she was nervous now, like she was seeking to remind herself that there was a life growing inside her.

"I told Diane," Ron finally stated, interrupting the silence that had settled on them. Glancing across at him, Tammy nodded before forcing herself to smile.

"How did she take it?" she questioned, desperately trying to repress the part of her that wanted Diane to have taken the news badly.

"Better than expected," he admitted. He had spent the last week trying to adjust to the idea of being a father but also sitting with Diane, who was adjusting to the idea of another woman carrying his child. They had discussed ideas of how they could accept a child into the life they were creating together with her daughters. "We haven't told the girls yet but Diane and I have started to discuss how the baby will work in our life, this baby is going to have a family," he said quietly, noticing how Tammy's face dropped at his comment.

"You've made plans with Diane?" she asked quietly, almost to herself. How could he have made plans with Diane already when they hadn't even discussed amongst themselves what they were going to do about their child. Why did he think that their baby's family would be made up of him and Diane? "And what are these plans for our child?" she questioned, glaring across at her ex-husband as he groaned. Why did he try to talk to Tammy?

"Ms. Swanson," a doctor called out from across the waiting room, interrupting the tense conversation and forcing Tammy to stand.

"Are you coming or do you want to discuss it with Diane first?" Tammy snapped, walking off towards the doctor's office as Ron stood up and followed her in silence. He was dealing with a time-bomb now. Tammy was cross with him and at some point, she was going to explode. He knew how her outbursts worked. He witnessed enough of them. Sitting beside Tammy in silence as she answered the doctor's questions, Ron watched when she nervously pulled her shirt up and undid the pants she was wearing. He could tell that Tammy was now doing her best to ignore his presence in the room to avoid causing a scene with her doctor present. Glancing down at his lap to avoid looking at the woman who was so desperately trying to ignore him, Ron felt his body tense when an unfamiliar noise sounded through the room. "I love that sound," Tammy admitted to no one in particular, her head turning to glance at the screen. Looking up, Ron stared at the screen as the sound of his baby's heartbeat filled his ears while he took in the movement on the screen. He could immediately see why Tammy had asked him to present, it was all incredible. It was actually overwhelming.

"That's…" he began before shaking his head. He didn't know what to say, especially to a woman who was angry with him. "We're having a baby," Ron finally found himself saying, aware of how ridiculous a comment it was. He knew that they were having a baby. He had seen the scan, he had briefly witnessed the changes to her figure, he had even held her back while she vomited. He hadn't even done that while they were married. "Tammy, you're actually having our baby," he said quietly, surprising himself when he moved his hand and gently rested it on top of her closest hand, her body tensing at the touch. He wanted to convey something, he wasn't sure exactly what, but he wanted to provide some comfort, some support. Their marriage, and sub-sequent moments of reconnection, had always been deeply physical but they had never been the sort of couple to hold hands. Even when they had been at their home, they would have kissed, cuddled up together, made out but they never just held hands. Glancing down at their hands, Tammy bit nervously into her lip before looking across at Ron who smiled weakly at her. "What's wrong?" he finally asked, her head shaking while she remained silent. "We're having a baby, we're going to have to talk to one another, so start talking woman."

"Please don't take my baby away," she whispered, shock appearing on Ron's face at the statement while the doctor excused herself from the room, understanding that this moment required some privacy. "I know that I made a bad impression last week. I know I was embarrassing and stupid and slutty and she probably thinks I'll be an awful mom but please Ron, please don't take my baby," she blurted out, his head shaking as he leant forward, taking hold of her hand tighter before squeezing it lightly.

"You're an idiot," Ron stated, laughing lightly at the shocked expression that covered her face. "Do you really think I'd do that to anyone? That I would take a child away from their mother?" he asked, not sure whether he should be furious at her for this belief or immediately apologise for any misunderstanding that he'd caused between them. "Tammy, I loathe you but do you really think that I'd take your baby, the baby that you are growing inside of you, away from you?" Ron muttered furiously, his head shaking while he squeezed Tammy's hand tighter, the brunette biting into her lip before shaking her head.

"But you've made plans with Diane, you're going to be a family," she mumbled.

"Yes, I've made plans. I've told Diane that we're having a baby, that this baby is going to be a part of my life and will have to be a part of her life too if we're going to stay in this relationship. We've not made any other plans and at no point has Diane even suggested that we take the baby from you," Ron declared, moving to the edge of his seat so he was closer to her. "The only people who get to make decisions about this baby are in this room, you need to stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous Ron," she muttered angrily, a smirk covering his face at her response. Tammy hated it when he said that she was jealous. She always had done, even during the honeymoon period of their marriage. "You're not as desirable as you think you are Ron Swanson," she said quickly, trying to return to their familiar style of conversation. Neither of them was particularly comfortable with the polite discussion between them.

"Neither are you Tammy Swanson, neither are you," he laughed, both of them glancing down at their entwinned hands before a knock at the door disturbed them; the doctor nervously re-entering moments later.

PARKS AND RECREATION

"How was it? Did you hear the heartbeat? Was it amazing?" Leslie blurted out once the office door closed behind her, Ron sitting down before looking up at her. How did she have this much energy all the time? Occasionally he found himself questioning his decision to hire the happiest person on the planet but Leslie made his work life easier most of the time; as long as she wasn't attempting to do anything particularly revolutionary. "Come on Ron, tell me, tell me, tell me," she began, almost jumping in front of him as he groaned, aware that he needed to tell her something or she wouldn't leave him alone all day.

"It was a heartbeat," he shrugged. He had an impression to keep. He couldn't admit that he had been overwhelmed by the sound of the heartbeat of the child he and Tammy had created together, that he had held onto Tammy's hand in an attempt to provide comfort for the woman carrying his child. "An amazing tiny heartbeat," Ron added, aware of the large smile that suddenly decorated Leslie's face. "Now, I'm sure you have some very important parks related work to do and I have to get on with my day," Ron stated, the blonde nodding before moving towards the office door.

"Ron," Leslie smiled when she reached the door, her boss nodding as he looked up at her. "Congratulations Daddy Swanson," she smirked before leaving the room, not noticing the large smile that started to decorate his face at her comment. There was actually going to be a tiny human in the future that would call him dad. A child who he could teach woodwork to, that he could go fishing with, and go on long walks. Shaking his head, Ron reopened his desk drawer to remove the image he had been given the previous week.

"Please don't like books like your mother, anything but books. No good comes from a book," he muttered to the image.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, or liked the story! It's been so nice to know that you're reading it!**


End file.
